


The One with the Mondlerobron Wedding

by peoplediedrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Mondler, Mondlerobron, Monica Geller/Chandler Bing - Freeform, friends - Freeform, my anon made me do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplediedrobert/pseuds/peoplediedrobert
Summary: Soooooo this idea sprang from a discussion I had with an anon about how the Robron wedding is hilarious when placed in context of the Monica Geller/Chandler Bing wedding in Friends. This isn't a "fic"--more like I've chosen some scenes from Friends and made it fit with Robron. I'm working a few scenes from the Mondler wedding and honeymoon but here's a glimpse into it! If you have an idea for a scene, let me know.This is absolutely self indulgent and I'll add a few more scenes this week BEFORE THE ROBRON WEDDING!Dedicated to my beautiful Mondlerobron anon.





	The One with the Mondlerobron Wedding

Aaron opens the front door and sees David waiting with a bottle of champagne. “Hey buddy, I just got a note on my door that said ‘Come to the Mill and bring champagne.’ What’s going on? Aaron gives him a big grin and says with obvious excitement, “Robert and I are engaged!” David pulls Aaron into a hug. “Oh my God, Aaron, that’s great—congratulations, man!” 

David walks into the living room, nodding hello to Vic, Bernice, and Pete. He looks around, confused. “Where’s Robert, though?” Aaron rolls his eyes but can’t keep the soft smile off his face. “How did you miss him? He’s outside screaming ‘I’m engaged, I’m engaged’ at the top of his lungs.” 

Everyone in the living room laughs. Pete takes David over to the window so he can see Robert with his arms raised, yelling at the sky. “Yeah he’s been out there for twenty minutes, I’m surprised you didn’t hear him on the way over.” “Ohhhh I thought it was just someone screaming “I’m gay, I’m gay” over and over. And, I just thought, ‘well that’s one way to come out I guess.’ Should we bring him in?” Bernice butts in and comes to stand at the window next to David. “Oh no, let’s let him stay out there. It’s sweet.” 

They open the window, just in time to hear someone scream back at Robert, “SHUT UP SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP.” Robert stops, considers things for a moment and yells back, “NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP. WHY DON’T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO ME, HUH BUDDY?! YEAH, MY FIANCE WILL KICK YOUR ARSE.” At that, Aaron races outside and pulls Robert back into the Mill. “Ok, yeah, that’s enough. I’d rather not go to prison after this wedding day, thank you very much.”

——

Once they convince Robert to come back inside, Vic claps her hands together and practically screams, “Ok! Since the wedding party is all here, let’s start planning!” Robert jumps up and races upstairs, yelling over his shoulder, “Great idea, Vic! I have some ideas jotted down.” 

Muttering to herself, Vic continues the wedding talk long after Robert has disappeared upstairs. “We’ve got a lot to do! We gotta think about the flowers, the caterers, the music…” At the word “music,” Aaron perks up. “Oh, I’ve got some thoughts on that. I was thinking…” Gently, Vic pats his arm and lets him down easy. “Whoa, Aaron, too many cooks.” 

Aaron’s jaw drops involuntarily—is he not half the wedding couple? Robert returns a few seconds later and sets down a huge binder on the kitchen table. “Okay! Let’s get started!” Aaron stares at it, dumbfounded. “What the hell is that, Robert?” Vic runs over to the table like a child at Christmas. “The wedding book! I haven’t seen that in ages.” 

Robert strokes the front of the binder with a fondness that could almost be described as seductive. “This baby has got everything. Take y’know, locations for instance.” He opens the binder and flips to the front. He runs his finger down the page and urges Aaron to look at his list. “First, organized alphabetically,” he flips the page, “then geographically,” one more flip, “then by square footage.” He looks self satisfied and a little smug and Aaron is rethinking every part of this engagement. 

Trying to get in the spirit of things, Aaron points to the book and asks, “now, do I get to look at this book or is it just for people who are actually involved in the wedding?” Robert gives him a small shove. “Of course you can look at it, Aaron! Yeah, I want your opinion too! Here you go! What do you think about centerpieces? Roses or orchids?” He holds up a photo of each in front of Aaron. Aaron points to the left. “Definitely roses.” Robert and Vic exchange a look and try to smother a shared laugh. 

“Well, I just think they’re a little more weddingy…” He trails off as Robert inches the picture of the orchids closer to Aaron’s face. Aaron rolls his eyes for what feels like the hundredth time since he and Robert got engaged earlier that day and gives Robert what he wants by agreeing. “But orchids are the clear choice!” Robert puts down the photos and gives Aaron a quick kiss. “Oh my god, it’s like we’re one mind, Aaron!” Aaron plasters a fake smile on his face as he nods his head vigorously, “Uh huh!”

——

After a long day at work, Robert walks into the Mill and sees Aaron and Vic huddled close together at the kitchen table. As he comes into the kitchen, he cradles his hand, moaning “Owwwwww” until Aaron looks up, eyebrows knitted in concern. “What happened? What did you do?” With a smirk, Robert replies “I don’t know. My hand feels weird. I guess it’s because I’M ENGAGED” and flashes his left hand up to Aaron and Vic. Vic lays her head in her hands and Aaron rolls his eyes. “How long before that gets annoying?” Vic’s muffled “Starts?” is met with a gentle smack on the head by Robert. 

“What are you two working on so intently?” Aaron sits a bit straighter and says with pride, “We’re working on the seating chart, trying to narrow down the guest list. Let me show you. Here is where the band is,” Aaron points out to Robert. He moves his finger to the opposite end of the chart explaining, “and this is where the bar is. Vic, this is where you are.” 

Vic quickly grabs her pin and moves it to the bar area. “Why don’t we just take me and put me with a Manhattan in my hand, talking to the cute bartender.” She gives a small laugh and looks up at Aaron, where she’s met with a steel blue gaze and her laughter dies instantly. “These pins aren’t for playing are they?” “No, Vic. This isn’t a game.” 

Interest piqued, Robert asks, “Why are some pins red and some blue?” “I’m glad you asked, Rob. The red ones are my guests and the blue ones are yours. All the pins have people’s names on them.” He looks so proud of himself, but Robert immediately notices something odd and points at his pins. “This is so sad, I mean only have like ten pins, including Vic and Diane.” “Well, you also have Doug, Jimmy, and Nicola. Relax, it’s not a contest.“ He turns his head to Vic and loudly whispers, “well, it’s certainly not a close one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Robert finds the perfect suit... 
> 
> Come and talk about Robron and Friends with me on Tumblr (@sugdendingleaddict)


End file.
